


Say My Name

by ThePiesEndure



Category: A7X - Fandom, Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Sexy Times, Smut, dwelling place for demons canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-02-23 01:51:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2529614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePiesEndure/pseuds/ThePiesEndure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Serena wants to bathe. The Master Vampire has other ideas</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "Please..."

Serena gasped as she felt his big body press against her from behind.  
  
“Sire…”  
  
Shadows growled, low, “I need you…” He slid his hands down her sides, leaning into her tiny frame. “I need you, so bad…”  
  
Serena whimpered feeling the heat and hardness of his arousal on her skin. He was naked. So was she, but only because she’d been preparing to have a bath.  
  
“Sire…” she repeated breathlessly. “I…I need to bathe…”  
  
Shadows snarled, “Not now.” He hissed, baring his fangs; they had dropped to their full length, a sure sign of his hunger. Sexual and otherwise…  
  
The sight sent a thrill of fear and erotic anticipation through Serena’s mind and she moaned out loud.  
  
“Sire…”  
  
Shadows tensed at her use of the title then groaned, “Say my name.”  
  
Serena stiffened in surprise, opening and closing her mouth. She was still getting used to the fact that the Master Vampire no longer required such deference from her. Their bond was growing stronger...yet, she was still nervous around him. Nervous and unsure...  
  
But she realised in that moment that her own fangs were itching. She was beginning to heat up.  
  
“Say it.” His voice was all command; yet, there was an underlying tenderness to Shadows' tone. It was that which she latched onto.  
  
So, with a soft moan, Serena complied.  
  
“Matthew…”  
  
Shadows moved slowly against her, rubbing his solid length against her skin once more. She gasped and grabbed hold of the edge of the vanity body trembling at the sensations he was drawing from her. He wasn't yet inside her and she was already about to release.  
  
"Please," she whispered. The skin all over her body was tingling; she was on the verge of breaking apart. Shadows snarled as he gripped Serena's hips hard, strong hands preventing her from moving.  
  
"You want me, female?" he asked in a hard voice. Serena moaned in response as she writhed between his body and the wood of the vanity. He leaned his hips into her, trapping her body. "Tell me. Do you want me?"  
  
"Yes," Serena gasped out. "Yes...please...need you..."  
  
There was a heartbeat of silence then Shadows growled, "Need me?"  
  
She nodded slowly, spreading her legs and moaning out loud. "Matthew...now...please..."  
  
The Master Vampire didn't need to be told again. Reaching down between her legs he dragged a long finger between the outer folds of her pussy, opening her to him. Then, positioning his cock against the moist flesh, he entered her in a single thrust, groaning out as he felt her body stretch to accommodate him.  
  
Serena gasped softly, grabbing hold of the edge of the vanity and bearing down against it as Shadows moved into her. He pressed his entire length inside her wetness and held for a moment, allowing her to adjust to his girth. She took deep breaths as he remained still, grateful for his care.  
  
When he still hadn’t moved, Serena risked a look up into his face. Blinking, she found her gaze meeting a terrible tenderness in his own.  
  
“Matthew,” she said on a breath. He groaned in response, shifting his hips slightly. Serena tensed as his motion sent a thrill right to her core.  
  
Shadows started to move against her, firm, yet slow, his low moan a sign that he was savouring what he was doing. What they were doing. Serena wasn’t passive in this; she was responding as actively as he was. She clutched at the vanity, fingers digging into the soft wood. And she moved with his movements, groaning out as he increased the pace.  
  
“Serena,” his voice a mere breath in her ear. Nuzzling into the side of her neck, causing her to tremble at the brush of his fangs against her skin. His hunger was evident. The hunger of a male who wanted to mark what belonged to him… And, she wanted him to feed from her. That thought surprised her, but she didn’t let it overwhelm her, just gave into the feelings he was stirring inside.  
  
He bit and the shot of pain, and pleasure, which ran through Serena, almost took her over the edge. On a tremulous breath, she succumbed to him as she felt the soft pulls of his mouth on her skin.  
  
“Matthew…”  
  
He growled against her neck as he drank.  _Let go, sweetheart…_  
  
And she did, and oh what sweet release it was. Serena’s whole body tightened and then rolled in a wave as she came, tightening down on him. He let out a low snarl as she released, the sound a possessive rumble that vibrated through both their bodies.  
  
Serena, shivering, opened her eyes to look up into Shadows’ deep gaze. His pupils were dilated, his lips stained with her blood but his expression was shockingly tender, belying the possessiveness of his actions. He leaned in and licked at the wound on her neck, sealing it, an altogether strange sound emanating from his throat. Purring. He was purring…  
  
Serena, blinking, said, “Sire…?”  
  
Shadows’ brow furrowed. “How many times?”  
  
Her cheeks went pink. “I’m sorry, Matthew…”  
  
His soft chuckle was as incongruous as the purr. “No. Nothing to be sorry for.” He pulled away from her. She suddenly felt bereft and she reached back for him. He stayed her hand, though, a soft smile curling his lips. “You were going to bathe?”


	2. "Breathe..."

"Breathe..."  
  
Serena's breath hitches, as she shifts her hips and the water slips hot over her belly. Matthew slides his hand over her left hip and squeezes, a soothing touch.  
  
"Breathe..." he repeats in a low voice. Serena moans, settling back against him. He chuckles, leaning in to nibble at her neck, then licks at the water droplets that line her shoulder. She groans again, moving a little. He growls, slipping a hand between her thighs and cupping her with a firm grasp.  
  
Serena gasps, rolling her hips to his touch. Matthew rumbles low in his throat as he presses the heel of his hand hard against her mound. A shudder runs through both their bodies as she responds with an animalistic grunt. And then it turns to a whine when Matthew brushes the tips of his fingers into her wetness.  
  
"Please..."  
  
Matthew chuckles more. "Please?"  
  
"Don't tease..." Serena pleads, rolling her hips. Matthew presses a finger in, agonising in its slowness. She reaches down to grab his hand, he allows it, growling more as she guides him deeper.  
  
"This what you want?" Matthew hisses as his fangs drop, the heat between them intensifying, steam rising from the surface of the water.  
  
Serena whimpers in answer.  
  
He hooks his finger hard against her spot, causing a jolt to go through her body and she rocks back against him. His cock stiffens at the contact.  
  
"Hmmm...I'll take that as a yes." Matthew nuzzles into her neck, nipping.  
  
Serena trembles as he slips a second finger inside, pushing them deeper, filling her, stretching her once more. Leaning her head back and tilting it to the left, she opens more to him, knowing that he will want to feed from her as he gives her pleasure.  
  
Matthew's lips pull back from his fangs, snarling as he begins to pump his fingers inside her. She tightens her hold on his hand as she moves with his ministrations.  
  
He grunts, biting into her neck as he slides his free hand up to palm a breast, kneading as he drinks. Serena arches to his touch with a soft whine. He moans as he can feel the walls of her pussy clamp down on his fingers. She's close.  
  
He drinks more...deep heady gulps, tastebuds tingling from the spice of her blood. And he brushes his thumb over the tight nub of flesh between her legs. Her contractions around his fingers drive him to drink deeper. Her cry of desperate need as she hits her peak is enough for him....  
  
With quick, deliberate ease he pulls his fingers out, and shifts so he can pull her onto his cock. Without removing his fangs he sucks harder at her blood as he plunges deep, riding out her come, his own release imminent.  
  
Matthew growls out as he moves hard, finishing inside her as she comes down.  
  
Serena moans, head lolling to one side; he groans as he licks over the wound at her neck, sealing it as he moves his hips, softening inside her.  
  
She blinks up at him, catching her breath. He smiles, stroking her sides.  
  
"How was that?"  
  
Serena shivers, cheeks reddening. "Need to clean up..."  
  
Matthew chuckles and reaches for the flannel.


End file.
